Freeway and highway systems provide a network of controlled-access roads that deploy on-ramps and off-ramps for merging onto and egressing from roadway. However, traffic congestion, especially on highways and freeways, has become a bottleneck for commuters and travelers. Roadways use has gone well above its intended vehicle capacity. Mechanisms are therefore needed to facilitate driving on public roads to increase traffic efficiency, reduce congestion, reduce risk of collisions, etc.